A Cherry Blossom And Her Inner
by CallMeSweetie
Summary: A new girl has come to school. She seems innocent and sweet, and it seems that she can even tame the hearts of the infamous Akatsuki gang. Now the only question is what is she hiding from them?
1. The Beginning

**(Hey guys! Listen I'm new here so please be gentle! Also I hope you like my story!)**

Beep!

Beep!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Shut up!" Bam! "Oh shimatta! That's the third one this week! Now I'm in trouble!" exclaimed a certain pink-haired girl.

'**Then run away!' exclaimed a voice.**

'Inner me?! I thought I got rid of you!" the girl screeched into her head.

'**Haha Saki-chan you didn't! I was just on vacation!' replied the Inner.**

'Forget that! Anyway I can't just run away!' Sakura screamed at her inner self.

'**Why not?!' Inner demanded.**

'They worked to get us here.' Sakura replied.

'**Well where's here? This place is practically a ghost town! And besides, they could've worked harder! Tried harder! But instead they stopped trying, and started getting drunk, and beating us!' Inner shrieked.**

'Bu—'

'**No buts, no excuses no nothing! You've got to get out of here! You cand do better than your parents ever could!' Inner screamed**

'Fine, but can we please wait until my new baby sister/brother arrives?' Sakura pleaded.

'**Fine then!'**

'Thanks, now let's get going.' Sakura said, she then took a shower, and put on her uniform.

The uniform consisted of a black, long-sleeved, button-up shirt with the school's emblem, a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and ,since Sakura felt like it, black legwarmers. After putting on her clothes Sakura ran down stairs for the usual breakfast of toast and juice, and then took off running to school.

'**I can't believe we had to move to this ghost town because of those assholes!'**

'Inner! I told you I'll get our new baby brother/sister, then we can leave!'

'**Isn't taking a baby called 'Kidnapping'?' Inner questioned.**

'Well beating a child is called 'Abuse'!' Sakura screamed to her inner self.

'**Okay okay! Jeez Outer me! You gotta be so snappy?!' Inner screamed back**

'You're the one who's usually mentally abusing me with your sick fantasies!' Sakura replied.

'**Well excuse me for hormones!' Inner retorted.**

'If I could I'd punch you!'

'**But I thought you loved me?!' Inner said as she fake cried.**

_*mentally rolls eyes* _

'Whatever! Anyway I think that's the school.' Sakura said as she walked up to _**KONOHA HIGH: Home Of The Phoenixes**_. As Sakura got closer she got a better view of the school. It was 5 stories high, and 6 stories wide. The library was in a separate building, and there was a forest on the school grounds. Then Sakura thought 'I've got a bad feeling about this.' As she walked up to the building.


	2. Tsunade And Shizune

**(Hey guys! Thnx for your reviews, and here ya go! Chappie three)**

'Whoa!' Sakura thought as she walked up the _long _driveway.

'**Whoa is right! Geez! This place looks like a snobby rich kid's school!'**

'I have really got a bad feeling about this.'

'**Well suck it up, and keep walking!' **

**(**Me:** Geez Inner Sakura has one hell of a temper! **Inner Sakura:** I heard that! You just wait till I get my hands on you! **Me:** Eeek! **Sakura:** Inner me be nice!*sprays inner with a bottle of water **Inner Sakura:**Hisssss!*runs into her emo corner* **_BACK TO THE STORY!_**)**

'Why don't crawl back into your emo corner?!'

'**Fine I will! But I'll be back! Mwahahahahaha!'**

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at her inner's immature attitude. Once she was inside her eyes searched for the administrative office. Luckily for her it was close by.

"Um… Excuse me?" Sakura barely whispered.

"Yes?" answered a woman with dark eyes, black hair up to her shoulders, and standing next to her was a pig wearing a jacket with the name 'Ton Ton'**(don't know if this is right)**

"I'd like to get my schedule please I'm new here." She replied. The woman smiled at the girl's shyness.

"You're Haruno Sakura?" Asked the woman.

"Oink oink?" questioned the pig.

"Ton Ton?! What's I tell you about leaving Tsunade by herself when she's got paperwork?" She exclaimed.

"Oink oink!" the pig shouted indignantly.

"If she tries to hit you with her high heels again threaten to take away either her sake, or her anti-aging cream, and she'll stop." The woman instructed. All the while this was happening Sakura was watching with confusion clearly in her eyes.

'I-is she talking to a pig?!' Sakura shouted into her head.

'**Yes I do believe she is. Think she's on crack?!' Inner exclaimed.**

'No I don't!' Sakura replied.

'**Think she'll share?!' **

'No! Quit it!'

'**Fine!' Inner replied as she grumbled to herself.**

'Oh well, it's almost time for class.'

"E-excuse me, but can I please get my schedule now?" Sakura asked the woman.

"Why ofcourse you can!" She replied as Ton Ton walked into a room. Shizune picked up a paper, and held it up for Sakura to see.

"Here it is! Oh and by the way call me Shizune." Shizune said as she put the paper in front of Sakura.

"Okay Shizune-san!" Sakura replied cheerfully. Shizune resisted the _extremely _strong urge to glomp the girl in front of her.

"Would you like me to show you around? This place is the biggest school in Japan, and you're more than likely to get lost." Shizune offered.

'Shimatta! This scary woman wants to show me around?!'

'**Hell yes!'**

'No way! And watch your words!'

'**Why should I?'**

'We won't date until we're 30!' Sakura threatened.

'**Y-you wouldn't dare!' **

'You wanna take that risk?' Sakura asked menacingly.

'**No thank you!' **

'Good.'

"N-no thank you! I wouldn't want to be a burden!" Sakura exclaimed as she brought her hands, as balls, up to her chin, and shook her head. GLOMP!

"KAWAII!" screamed Shizune.

"U-um Shuzune-sama? You're su-suffocating m-me." Said an already blue Sakura.

"Oh gomen Sakura-chan! I couldn't help it! You were so cute!" Shizune explained.

"Me? Cute?" Sakura asked ,confused, as she pointed to herself.

"SUGOI!" Shizune shouted as she glomped Sakura for the _second _ time.

"Geez Shizune! You're going to kill her!" Teased a woman with her hair in two low ponytails, hazel eyes, and very big *cough*breasts*cough*.

"Ah gomenasai Tsunade-sama!" apologized Shizune.

"It's alright. Is that the new girl?" she asked.

"Yes it is Tsunade-sama. Sakura, Tsunade-sama is the principal of Konoha High." Shizune explained.

"P-pleased to m-meet you T-Tsunade-sama." Sakura stammered.

"Relax Sakura I won't bite." Tsunade laughed.

"_When you're not drunk on sake"_ Shizune mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?!" Tsunade shouted.

"U-um I said I'd like to visit the Rockies! Time to show Sakura-chan around, bye!" Shizune said as she grabbed Sakura and her schedule, then ran out the room.

'Phew! I thought I was a goner!' Shizune thought as she slowed to a walk, and showed Sakura around.

After touring the whole school**(which was real hard to do 'cause it was like a freaking maze!) **Shizune dropped Sakura off at her homeroom.

"Here's your homeroom Sakura-chan!" announced Shizune.

"Thank you for dropping me off at my homeroom Shizune-sama." Sakura thanked.

"No problem Sakura-chan! Now I've really got to go. Who knows what kind of trouble Tsunade will get into while I'm not around?**(Hehe I know! XD XD XD)**" Shizune said as she ran down the hallway. Sakura turned to look at the glossy wood door in front of her.

"Come in" Said a voice.

'*sigh* This is going to be a long school year.' She thought as she walked in.


	3. Meeting The Gang 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait *even if it was a **_**really **_**tiny one*. Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

The first thing Sakura saw when she walked into the classroom was a man with a mask, and silver hair that seemed to defy gravity.__

"Hello Haruno-san. I'm Kakashi, and I will be your homeroom teacher. Please introduce yourself to the class." Kakashi said in a smoothvoice.

"G-good morning ev-everyone. M-my name is Haruno S-Sakura. I-I'm 15, want t-to be a d-doctor, a-and before you a-ask, yes this i-is my r-real hair color." Sakura stuttered out.

"You can ask questions now." Kakashi announced.

"Why did you even move here?" demanded a purple haired girl with aqua eyes. Sakura, being the totally innocent and oblivious girl she is, said,

"It seemed like a nice place to live." She replied. The girl merely scowled.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" one boy asked.

"U-um… N-no." Sakura said as a tint of pink covered her cheeks.

" So then you want to go out?" the same boy asked.

"Sure." Sakura replied.

"Yes!" he cheered.

"But I don't think we can go outside now. It's time for class." Sakura said. Everyone fell down, anime style, at Sakura's ever so innocent cluelessness.

"Noooooooo!" The boy screamed.

"Akio quit sexually harassing the new student, and Naruto, you have the honor of the last sentence." Kakashi said pointing to a boy with bright blonde hair, cerulean eyes, 3 scars on each cheek, and one, huge, goofy grin.

"Where are you from Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"The Valley of Death Naruto-san." Sakura _innocently_ replied. Everyone sweatdropped at her naivety.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"You did nothing wrong. Now Sakura sit next to Ino." Kakashi said as he pointed to a girl with platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"HERE I AM!" Ino said, or rather screeched. Sakura quickly went over to the seat next to Ino, and sat down.

"Okay class. Since it's the first day you guys get freetime." Kakashi announced as he went back to his (perverted) book.

"Hey I'm Ino, and this is Hinata." Ino pointed to a girl with long hair with a blue tint to it reach midback.

"Hello" Hinata said.

"That's Tenten." She pointed to a girl with her hair up in two old fashioned, Chinese buns.

"Hiya!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Over there's my boyfriend Kiba, and his cutie puppy Akamaru." Ino announced as she pointed to a boy with brown hair, tattoos on each cheek, and a white dog.

"Nice to meet ya!" Kiba called. Sakura also heard the dog bark.

"And you've seen Naruto." Ino waved him off.

"Shut it Pig! Hello My name's Naruto, and I'm going to be president one day! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

'**PRESIDENT?! This dumbass thinks he's going to be PRESIDENT?!" Was the only thing Inner could say before she burst into a fit of laughter.  
'HAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! HAHA! MY SPLEEN! HAHA! OH GOD I THINK I BROKE MY SPLEEN!' Inner shouted at Sakura.**

'Inner me that's not nice! I think he'd make a great president!' Sakura scolded her inner.

'**Yeah! And both Beavis and Butthead won the Nobel prize!' Inner's voice dripping with sarcasm, but Sakura being as clueless as she is said,**

'They did? Will you tell them I said congratulations?'

'**Wh- Th- Ho- Oh nevermind! Why am I stuck with such a clueless idiot?!' Inner shouted to herself.**

'You're me, so you're calling yourself a clueless idiot.' Sakura retorted.

'**I am not as immature as you, therefore I will not dignify that with an answer.' Inner said as she made a face, and stuck her tongue out at Sakura.**

'You are so right. You are _far _more mature than I am.' Every word heavily laced with sarcasm, but Inner wanting to annoy our precious Sakura **(**Inner:**HEY! SHE IS NOT PRECIOUS! **Sakura:**Yes I am! Now be good! *takes out trusty spray, and sprays Inner*** Inner:**I'LL BE GOOD! JUST NO WATER! *runs into emo corner ,again!, **Sakura:**Now back to the story please. **Me: **Okay our PRECIOUS Sakura! **Inner: Oh rub it in why don't you?!**) **she said,

'**Yes I am!'**

'Whatever.' Sakura quickly replied.

'**Hey listen up. Blondie's speaking to ya.' Inner ordered.**

"—ra-chan Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted into her face.**(How can the teacher NOT hear that?!) **

"Um Yes Naruto-san?" Sakura asked.

"Anything wrong? You were spacing out just now." Naruto questioned.

"M-me? Sp-spacing out?" Sakura asked confused while pointing to herself.

"KAWAII!" The girls screamed as they glomped Sakura.** (She really can't get a break can she?)**

"Oh my gosh! She's like Hinata when she wasn't dating Naruto!" Ino cooed.

"INO!" Hinata angrily shouted as her cheeks showed a blush.

"Oh yeah, and Tenten's dating an older**( by 1 year)** boy named Neji!" Ino announced.

"INO!" Both the girls shouted while blood ran to their faces.

"Excuse me?" Sakura squeaked out.

"Yes sweetie?" Ino asked.

"M-my name isn't sweetie, it's Sakura." Sakura replied.

"But can I call you sweetie? PRETTY PLEASE?" Ino screeched.

"Ino quit it! You're scaring her!" Hinata ordered.

"But I wanna give her a nickname!" Ino said as she shed anime tears.

"I-it's okay. She can call me sweetie." Sakura,being a complete sucker for tears, quickly assured her.

"YAY!" Ino shouted happily.

"Now that that's over. What were you going to say?" Tenten questioned.

"I was going to ask you what's in the book he's reading?" Sakura replied. The group didn't know what was more outrageous. The fact that she didn't know the famous 'Icha Icha Paradise' book, or the fact that she wants to know what's in it.

"Um-" Their reply was cut short by the bell.

"Time for first period!" Naruto announced.

"What's your schedule Saukra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Um here it is." Sakura said as she handed her schedule over to the group.

Name:Haruno Sakura

Age:15

**Day A:**

Homeroom: Kakashi

History: Kurenai

Break:

Home Ec: Anko

Lunch:

Calculus:Asuma

**Day B:**

Homeroom:Kakashi

Art: Juraiya

Break:

Life Science: Orochimaru

Lunch:

Gym: Gai"You've got the next class with me!" Tenten announced. "Let's go!" Tenten ordered as she dragged poor Sakura to their next class.


	4. Meeting The Gang 2

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. My computer crashed, and the parents blamed me. :'( Oh yeh. I do not own Naruto, BUT I WISH I DID! Anyway Masashi Kishimoto (if that's how you spell it) Owns the series.**

**And P.P. S. You guys should know this. I only changed VERY little in this chapter. Remember, I put up UNDER CONSTRUCTION on the summary!  
**

Once they reached class Sakura saw that their teacher was a woman with long ebony hair, and stunning red eyes.

(SKIP SAKURA INTRODUCING HERSELF)

"Okay Sakura. Sit next to Temari." Kurenai said as she pointed to a girl with beach blonde hair pulled into 4 ponytails. She was sitting next to a boy with tattoos on his face, a sleeping boy with his hair in the shape of a pineapple, a blood red haired boy with a tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead, and Tenten.

"Okay everybody. Since it's the first day of school you are allowed to have free time." Kurenai announced. After Sakura was seated Tenten introduced her to the group.

"Okay this is Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Gaara." Tenten announced.

"H-hello." Sakura shyly greeted.

"Wow! She's like Hinata when she wasn't dating Naruto!" Exclaimed Temari.

"That's what Ino said!" Tenten loudly agreed.

"NOT TOO LOUD!" Kurenai shouted. Everybody quickly quieted down.

"Okay Cherry since you're going to be part of our group you have to know something about us. The red head and the tattoo freak are my brothers, then the sleeping boy is my boyfriend." Temari explained.

"O-okay."

"I AM NOT A TATTOO FREAK!" Kankuro shouted.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHOUTING?" Kurenai shouted again.

"Sorry." Kankuro apologized.

'**Oh no! I lost a hot boy to the blonde chick!' Inner yelled.**

'How do you know he's hot? Did you feel his head?' Sakura asked.

'**HOW ARE WE THE SAME PERSON?' Inner screamed to herself.**

'I don't know.' Sakura replied.

'**Whatever.' Inner Sakura retorted. 'But do you think the brothers would like a threesome?'**

'*Blush* Shut up!' Sakura screamed at her inner.

'**Saki-chan there's another blondie that's yelling at you.' Inner announced.**

"Huh?"

"Geez Sakura! You scared me there for a moment! You kept making weird faces." Temari said.

"*Blush* I was?" Sakura asked.

"*Giggle* You sure were!" Tenten answered for Temari.

"I think she's more empty-headed than Naruto! And that's saying something!" Kankuro announced. POW!  
"Ack! Ouch! 'mari that friggin hurt!" Kankuro shouted at his sister.

"Well serves you right Kanky. You don't insult our precious little daughter!" Temari scolded as she and Shikamaru pulled Sakura into a hug.

"You're too troublesome to date my daughter." Shikamaru announced.

"What the fuck!" Kankuro exclaimed. BAM!

"Language!" Temari shouted while hitting Kankuro again.

"No hitting in class!" Kurenai shouted at the two.

"What? Where were you when she first hit me?" Kankuro accused.

"You do not accuse someone who saves your ass idiot!" Kurenai shot back.

"Hey You don't treat him that way!" Temari shouted at Kurenai. Kankuro smiled at his older sister for defending him.

" Only _I _can treat him that way!" She finished. Kankuro scowled at his sister.(Total Drake&Josh moment!). While this was happening Shikamaru fell asleep on the floor, and Sakura was yet again talking to her inner.

'Is a teacher even allowed to call her student idiot?' Sakura asked her inner.

'**I don't know' Inner admitted, 'But that sure as hell was funny!' **

'No it wasn't!' Sakura said.

'**Oh look! Temari's got a mace!' Inner announced.**

"Wha?" Sakura said aloud. She turned her face to the front of the room, and saw Temari swinging a mace above her head, Kurenai holding a big axe, and Kankuro hiding behind the still sleeping Shikamaru in fear of the wrath these two crazy women.

'WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM?' Sakura shouted at her inner.

'**I don't know, but this'll be fun to watch!' Inner exclaimed as she attentively watched the two quarreling females in front of the room.**

'*Sighs* I'm going to stop this!' Sakura announced to her inner.

'**NO WAY! IF YOU DARE TRY TO STOP THIS I WILL MURDER YOU!' Inner shrieked at her outer self.**

'If you kill me you'll be killing yourself.' Sakura shot back.

'**Wha- ?Bu-? Ho-? ARGH!'**

'How am I supposed to reply to that?' Sakura asked.

'**Just listen to me, and DO NOT INTERFERE.' Inner said as she laced her every word with venom.**

'Fine.' Sakura thought. 'I'm outta here.' Sakura announced as she got up to walk out of the classroom, but then she suddenly tripped on her shoelaces. "OW!" Sakura shouted as she fell, face down, onto the cold, hard, tiled floor.

"MY BABY!" Temari screamed as she ran towards Sakura. When Kurenai heard Temari scream she gave her a 'WTF?' look, and put her axe on top of her desk. "My baby! Are you okay? Did the big bad tattoo freak hurt you?" Temari fussed as she pulled Sakura onto her feet.

"I-I'm fine Temari-san." Sakura replied.

'**WTF? You monster! You did that on purpose didn't you?' Inner Sakura shouted as she pointed an accusing finger to her outer.**

'Nope.' Sakura stated. RING!

"The bell? What's your next class?" Temari questioned.

"Home Ec. With Anko." Tenten answered for Sakura.

"I've got that class next." Temari announced.

"So do I." Gaara stated.

"YES!" Kankuro cheered.

"What? You've got the same class?" Temari asked with excitement.

"No! I've DON'T have it!" Kankuro replied with a happy grin. BONK!

"Ouch! 'mari! Again? Geez! Sooner, or later I'll be as dumb as Naruto! And whose fault will that be?" Kankuro was interrupted by Gaara.

"Yours."

"Me? Why?" Kankuro demanded.

"Because you're dumb enough to insult Temari." Gaara replied. Kankuro just huffed, and stomped towards his next class.

"Hey Shika-kun. Do you have the same class?" Temari questioned her boyfriend.

"*Sigh* No I don't. What a drag." Shikamaru answered.

"That's okay Shika-kun. We can meet up later. Kay?" Temari asked with a grin. Shikamaru immediately smirked at her question.

"Ofcourse you troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied as he pulled his girlfriend into a chaste kiss. Temari's face turned 3 different shades of red. "See you later." He whispered in her ear. Then he walked off to his next class.

"Ok Gaara let's go!" Temari shouted as she grabbed Sakura, and headed for Home Ec**(WOW! She recovered fast!)**.

"Hn." Gaara replied as he followed his deranged sister. Once they were inside Sakura was pushed away by fangirls that wanted his attention. Sakura then heard the fangirls scream things like "Gaara marry me!", or "Gaara I love you!", and then the "Noway bitch he's mine!", and the usual retort of "Like he'd take a whore like you!".

*Sigh* 'Pathetic' Sakura thought. Then all of a sudden big, strong hands pulled her up. She looked up, and saw it was Gaara. Her face started to heat up, and she stuttered out "Th- thank you Gaara-san."

"Hn." He grunted as he walked over to a seat. The fangirls looked at the pink-haired girl with Jealousy. Some gasped when they saw him pick her up, and the others just glared at Sakura.

'Who does this little slut think she is? Flirting with my Gaara-_kun._' A purple haired _SLUT _thought. She watched the girl with eyes clouded with envy and anger. Sakura was about to sit next to Gaara, but the purple haired girl quickly pushed her out of the chair.

"Ouch!" Sakura cried as she was pushed out of the chair she was about to sit in.

"Sorry Hon, but this chair's taken." She said.

"HEY! GET OUT OF SAKURA'S SEAT AMI!" Temari ordered. Ami then ran away screaming Temari's going to kill her. "Sit here Saki-chan!" Temari's voice was as sweet as honey**(And be honest. When has she been this sweet? Other than with Shikamaru and Sakura) **. Sakura sweatdropped at Temari's mood swings.

"O-okay Temari-san." Sakura answered as she sat next to Gaara. Then out of nowhere a woman with spiky black, with a purple tint to it, hair, and a trenchcoat on appeared.

"HELLO! I'M YOUR TEACHER ANKO SO YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LISTEN UP!" Anko announced as she walked to the front of the room.

'**This teacher's smokin'!' Inner exclaimed.**

'Actually that's the smoke bomb that the teacher used on Naruto just now.' Sakura explained to her inner.

'**O.o'**

'Inner me?' Sakura called out to her inner self. Then she forgot about her inner as Anko's voice brought her back to reality.

"Okay class! We've got fresh meat! Haruno Sakura get your ass to the front of the class (that rhymes!)!" She ordered.

"Hey Anko! Quit your shouting! You're scaring poor Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted at Anko.

"I-it's okay Naruto-san. She is the teacher after all." Sakura reassured the worried blonde.

"AW GREAT! Another goody-toe-shoes bitch!" Complained a girl with red hair, black glasses, and skimpy clothes, if you can even call it that, that made a stripper look decent in comparison.

"SHUT UP KARIN! It's about time I get the respect I so rightfully deserve." Anko shouted at the now cowering girl before her." And Sakura here doesn't need to introduce herself to the class if she doesn't want to." Anko said in a sweet tone of voice.

"Thank you sensei." Sakura said as she gave an angelic smile from her seat.

'**HAHA! OMG! She totally fell for it! That was a GREAT act!' Inner Sakura praised her outer, but outer Sakura said just 2 words to completely destroy inner Sakura's good mood.**

'What act?' she asked in confusion. Inner Sakura stopped laughing, and stared at her outer self like she had 2 heads. 'What?' Sakura asked her inner.

'**NEVERMIND!' Inner Sakura shouted as she grumbled to herself, and began harvesting mushrooms inside a closet in Sakura's mind(Ouran moment!).**

*SKIP CLASS* (Break)

Sakura was currently being dragged by Ino who met up with them after Home Ec.

"Come this way Sweetie!" Ino happily ordered the pink haired girl.

'Like I have a choice.' Sakura thought as she obeyed the bubbly blonde's command. Ino was leading them towards a secluded spot with a 100-year-old tree, and a group of people.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Ino commanded the people on the hill." I want you to meet Sakura-chan!" Ino announced happily.

"Watch out Kiba I think your girlfriend finally snapped." teased a boy with raven hair, pale skin, and obsidian eyes.**(Damn he's HOT!)**

"Shut up uchiha!" Ino screeched, and then shouted "SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!" then as if on cue Sakura appeared out of the forest with a pure white fox pup in her hands.

"Heh. Um… I can explain?" Sakura said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"AWW! IT'S SO CUTE!" Ino yelled.

'**Bipolar much?' Inner Sakura questioned. **Then out of nowhere Ino tried to tackle the fox pup with a glomp, but Sakura was just too fast for her. CRASH!**  
**"Ow! Sweetie! Why'd you do that?" Ino asked as she rubbed her sore behind.

"Gomenasai Ino-chan but Ryoku-chan doesn't take well to strangers." Sakura apologized.

"That's your fox pup?" Tenten asked.

"Y-yes she is." Sakura answered, then "But if she's here then that means—" Sakura was interrupted by a flying black blur that tackled her and Ryoku down. "Ah!" Sakura gasped out in surprise as her face came into contact with the ground. "Itai! Suterusu-kun what did I tell you about tackling me!" Sakura scolded a pure black fox pup.

"You own 2 fox pups?" Tenten asked, surprised.

"Hai Tenten-san." Sakura answered. She looked at the people behind Tenten. "Who are they Tenten-san?" Sakura asked with a child's curiosity.

"I'll introduce them!" Ino announced. "That's Sai." She said pointing to a boy with pale skin, pitch black hair, holding a sketchbook & pencil, and with an obviously (at least to Sakura) fake smile. He just waved. "Then there's Chouji." She motioned towards a boy with butterscotch colored hair, and a bag of king-sized potato chips.

"*Munch* Yo! *Crunch*." He greeted.

"H-hey." She greeted back.

"Over there's Shino." Sakura looked at a boy with a trenchcoat hoodie, black sunglasses, and a butterfly.

"I-is that a Swallowtail butterfly?" Sakura asked.

"Why, yes it is." He answered, surprised. Sakura grinned.

"That would be Lee." Sakura faced a boy with a big smile, bushy eyebrows, and wearing a big green spandex suit.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Lee shouted.

"Um… Hi?" Sakura greeted back awkwardly.

"Lee you idiot. You're freaking her out." Said a boy with long brown hair, and pale pupiless eyes like Hinata's.

"That would be Neji. Mr. Hyuuga. Tenten's older boyfriend." Ino babbled.

"Just introduce the group!" Tenten and Neji barked in unison.

"Well fine then!" Ino said as she put a hand over her heart, pretending to be hurt, but Sakura, who thought they really hurt Ino's feelings, tried to make Ino feel better.

"Ino? Are you okay?" Sakura asked with concern.

"AWW! KAWAII!" All the girls screamed as they glomped the unsuspecting girl. Long forgotten by the group, except Sakura, the two wolf pups watched the humans. Amused by their antics, and they began to laugh inwardly at their master who was being crushed by the girls who believed their master to be cute.

"AH! Help! I want to live!" shouted Sakura as she tried to grab onto something! Anything! Then someone grabbed her, and pulled her away from the group of deranged glomping girls.

"Thank you…?"

"Sasuke." He answered.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you Sasuke-san!" Sakura said as she sped off into the forest, along with her foxes, with incredible speed.

"Wha?" Sasuke said in a none too manly way.

"MY BABY!" Temari screamed as she ran into the forest to look for her _baby_.

"*sigh* Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he followed his girlfriend into the forest.

"Wait! I want to come!" Naruto shouted as he ran to follow Shikamaru.

"AH! Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she followed her boyfriend.

"Hinata!" Neji shouted as he followed his cousin.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled as she ran to her boyfriend. Pretty soon everyone had ran into the forest.

"Did you guys find my baby?" Temari asked the group.

"No sign in the west." Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"Not the North." Said both Ino and Kiba

"Nor the East." Tenten and Neji reported. **(HEY! With a few helmets and guns we can have our own army!)**

"Where is my baby?" Temari shouted. The rest just sighed. RING!

"That's the bell. Time to get to class." Kiba announced as everyone ran to their classrooms.

'Aw man! I'm lost!' Sakura shouted into her head. She blindly turned a corner, and ran into something hard. **(Like ROCK HARD! ;] )**

"Whoa! Watch where you-?" The blue skinned boy stopped midsentence. In front of him was a heavily panting pink haired girl who looks too short to be in highschool.

"Whoa there candy girl! Where's the fire?" The blue skinned boy teased.

"Oh there's no fire. I'm just running from people who are trying to hug me to death." Sakura said with a sweet smile on her face. The blue skinned senior sweatdropped at her innocence.

"Okay then I'll just be—" He was cut off by the strange pink haired girl.

"Wait! U-um can y-you h-help me find m-my classroom?" She stuttered out. A huge grin broke out of the boy's face.

"Ofcourse I will! The name's Kisame. What's yours candy girl?" He asked.

"Sakura!" Kisame chuckled at her energy.

"Okay who's class do you have?" He asked.

"Asuma's Calculus." She answered. Kisame's eyes widened.

"I have that class too! How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 15." She answered.

"Okay then. Let's go to class." Kisame said as he and the pink haired girl to their next class. As the two stepped into a hallway it immediately cleared. This confused the girl. She tried to refrain from asking, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Kisame-nii? Why does everyone leave whenever we step into another hallway?" Sakura asked him. Kisame was momentarily shocked by the nickname she gave him, but he recovered quickly.

"Oh they're just scared." He answered.

"But why would they be scared of you? You're great!" She exclaimed. Kisame chuckled at the girl's statement.

"I am? That's good to know." Kisame joked. "Here we are!" Kisame announced as they stopped in front of a door. Once they were inside the classroom Sakura saw a man with a goatee and a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Haruno Sakura I presume?"

"H-hai sensei." She replied.

"Just call me Asuma. Anyway, all you need to do is take a seat. No work today." He said as he went to... well whatever the hell Asuma does.

"Hai Asuma-san." Sakura looked at the classroom, and saw that Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Sai were in the same class. Sakura took a seat next to Kisame, and once she sat down she heard people gasp. She looked around the classroom, and saw that people were looking at her with their eyes wide, their mouths agape, or even both. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Sai just raised an eyebrow. Sakura looked at Kisame, and asked,

"Why is everyone looking at me like that Kisame-nii?" Sakura heard even more shocked gasps. She inwardly sighed, and looked at the boys. The looked like they wanted to kill someone, but Sakura, being the naive and innocent girl we all know and love, was oblivious to this fact.. Sakura looked at Kisame again, but didn't say anything. He just chuckled, and said,

"They're weird. That's why."

"Um… Okay Kisame-nii!" Sakura said as she took out a book to read. Sakura ,somehow, didn't notice the killing intent that the boys gave off tripled. Unfortunately for Kisame, he did.

'Wow they're pissed!' Kisame mused as he stared at the fuming boys that were staring at him.

(Skip class because it's BORING!)

RING!

"What's your next class Sakura?" Kisame asked as they walked out the classroom.

"Art." She replied.

"The one being taught by Juraiya?" Kisame asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"You're getting stuck with the pervy sage?" Kisame asked incredulously. People in the hallway gave him weird looks. When Kisame saw this he shouted,

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT?" The hallway emptied in exactly 2.6 seconds.

"Geez Kisame. You PMSing again?" Asked a voice. Sakura turned around, and saw a boy with blood red hair, like Gaara's, and an extremely good poker face.

"I am not PMSing Sasori!" Kisame seethed at the red haired teen.

"Tsk tsk Kisame. It's just like you to deny it." Sasori teased with a smirk.

"Why you—" Kisame was cut short by a loud voice.

"Sasori-no danna!" Sakura looked to see a man with long blonde hair, with a bang covering one eye, and a clay bird in one hand. He surprisingly looked like the boy version of Ino. "Who's this un?" He asked pointing to Sakura.

"Yeah tell Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" Said a boy with a swirly mask.

"Why does your mask look like a lollipop?" Sakura asked Tobi.

"Because Tobi loves lolloipops!" He replied.

"Shut up Tobi yeah! Who's this Sadori-no danna un.?" The blonde asked.

"I was going to ask the same question too Deidara.." Sasori replied.

"This is Sakura." Kisame introduced the girl. "Now who has the pervy sage next?" He asked.

"I/Tobi do (un)." They said in unison.

"Good. Because I want you to take her with you."

"What! Why un?" Deidara demanded.

"I don't want her to get harassed by that perverted book writer." He explained.

"Fine we will, but you owe us." Sasori replied as he took the girl along with him.

"Bye! Be good Candy girl!" Kisame said as he ran to his class.

"See ya Kisame-nii!" Sakura shouted back. The three guys looked at her like she had a second head.

"What?" She asked.

"Kisame-nii?" Sasori and Deidara asked.

"No Sakura." She replied while pointing to herself. She was also looking at them with puppy dog eyes.

'I won't fall for that.' They thought.

"Okay Sakura." They said as they continued leading Sakura to the classroom.

'**They fell for it!' Inner Sakura laughed.**

'Why does this always happen to me?' Sakura asked herself.

'**Because we're a magnet for HOT guys?' Inner suggested.**

'Shut up!' Sakura shouted at her inner.

'**Fine! I'm going! But I'll be back! Mwahahahahaha!' Inner Sakura laughed evilly as she boarded a plane to Hawaii. Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner's antics. **

"We're here." Sasori announced.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she walked into the classroom.

**(Hey guys! Hope you liked the chappie! It's longer this time! And also I want to thank my friend ** **for helping me out with my OH SO ANNOYING writer's block. Check out her file. She just posted her first lemon, and maybe I'll post my first lemon too. P.S. Reviews make me happy!)**


	5. Wolves, Juraiya, Pocky, and Crazy Inner

**(I'm Back!! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Anyway I do not own any Naruto characters. The credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.)**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST OF KONOHA HIGH-**

"Suterusu-kun! It's all your fault that Sakura-sama threw us into the forest! You just _had _to tackle her! And onto me too!" Ryoku (the white wolf pup) complained to her twin brother.

"Geez Ryoku-chan I was just trying to have fun!" Suterusu (the black one) defended.

"Besides I felt left out."

'**Hey! That's my line!' **

"Inner-sama! Why are you get here?' Ryoku asked.

'**Why am I supposed to be somewhere else?' Inner Sakura asked.**

"Yes Inner-sama. You've gotta be with your outer in art class." Suterusu replied.

'**And why is that?' Inner questioned.**

'Because I heard that the teacher in that class wrote the Icha Icha series." The twins said in unison.

'…' **A lightbulb flashed above Inner Sakura's head. 'OH MY FUCKING GOSH! MY OUTER IS IN THE SAME CLASSROOM WITH THAT FUCKING PERVERT THAT MADE THAT SHITTY ICHA ICHA PARADISE SERIES!' Inner screamed as she nearly tore her hair out of her scalp.**

"We know." Ryoku stated.

'**Well then, why the hell didn't you tell me?!' Inner shrieked as she ran back to her outer.**

"*Sigh* I feel sorry for Sakura-sama." Suterusu told his sister.

"Ditto…"

**IN JURAIYA'S CLASSROOM-**

'**Honey I'm home!' Inner shouted to her outer.**

'Geez! What's with the shouting?' Sakura demanded.

'**Well I never! I come back to make sure you don't get raped on the first day of school, and this is the way you repay me?' Inner shouted melodramatically as she put a hand over her heart, prtending to be hurt. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.**

**She turned her attention to the first thing that she saw inside the class, and that was a man with grey spiky hair, and a big, perverted grin. **

"Hello my lovely new student. I, Juraiya, will be your new teacher." He said to Sakura, but not to her face. Sakura followed his eyes, and found he was staring at her chest.

'**PERVERT! I'LL KILL YOU!' Inner Sakura shouted as she took out a **_**very**_** big axe.**

'We can't kill him! He's our teacher!' Sakura argued with her inner.

'**I DON'T CARE! HE'S STARING AT OUR CHEST!" Inner screamed.**

"Sakura-chan would you please tell me your likes and dislikes?" Juraiya asked with a grin that would make women run for the hills.

"Okay!" Sakura, a little too, happily said. "I like nice, honest people." Sakura said with a smile, "And I hate perverted teachers that check you out." She said while giving Juraiya an angelic smile. The class laughed at the girl's statement. The more stoic ones just gave an amused chuckle.

'**Take that! You perverted asshole!' Inner shouted as she pumped her fists into the air.**

"Did I say something wrong?" Sakura asked in an innocent voice.

"N-nothing dear. Now take a seat." Juraiya choked out as he pointed to an empty seat in between Sasori and Sai.

"Hey Sakura-chan yeah!" Deidara happily greeted the pink-haired girl from his seat behind her.

"Hiya Dei-chan!" Sakura replied his greeting. Deidara blushed at her nickname for him. Sakura took her sketchbook, and started drawing. Sakura barely noticed the intense stare that Itachi gave her. She also didn't detect the lust clouded eyes of her fanboys**(so soon!)**, or the heated glare that Sasori, Deidara, and Sai gave them. She was so blissfully, or should I say stupidly **(Not trying to isult her! Just add something her Inner would say.)**, unaware.

SKIP CLASS-

LUNCHTIME-

Ding.

'The bell. Time for lunch.' Sakura thought as she gathered her stuff, and headed for the door. Sakura was walking towards the forest with a lunchbox in her hands.

"Ryoku-chan! Suterusu-kun!" She called out. "Where are you?"

"We're here Sakura-sama!" Ryoku announced, as she and her brother appeared.

"Sorry about throwing you guys into the forest." Sakura apologized.

"No need." Suterusu reassured his mistress.

"Well you guys want lunch?" Sakura asked as she pulled the lunchbox from behind her.

"YES!!!!" Ryoku shouted. Sakura and Suterusu sweatdropped.

"Okay guys. Dig in." Sakura said as she opened the lunchbox. It was full of sushi, rice, dango, and even a box of pocky. Ryoku was about to grab the box of pocky, but Sakura snatched it before Ryoku could even touch it.

"Sakura-samaaaaa! I wanted that!" She whined.

"It wasn't me." Sakura said.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?!" Ryoku demanded. All of a sudden they heard cackling.

'**MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! My pocky! My delicious pocky! It's all mine! No one shall have it but me! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!' She cackled as she stuffed one into her mouth.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryoku screamed as she watched her beloved pocky being eaten by inner Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes at the idiots that were surrounding her, and started to make herself some ramen using the hot water in her thermas. Poor Suterusu was long forgotten by his female companions. It gave him time to think about important things.

'I have _got_ to get a guy friend.'

"RAMEN! I SMELL RAMEN!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards the smell of his beloved ramen. Everyone followed the ramen obsessed idiot. That is everyone except Temari and Shikamaru.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR MY BABY!" Temari screamed as she chased the blonde-haired boy to kill him.

"*Sigh* Troublesome woman." Shikamaru drawled as he ran after his nutty girlfriend.

**Hey guys. Sorry about it being so short. I just wanted to update as soon as possible. Anyway I hope you guys are ROTFL. Cause I was LMFAO writing the damn thing. **

**P.S. It's my B-DAY! Happy B-day to me!!! You know what would be a great b-day present? REVIEWS! SO PLEASE REVIEW! Or I will kill Inner Sakura! :D**

**Inner: Don't I get a say in this?!**

**Me: NO! That's the fun part.**

**Inner: Who's it supposed to be fun for?!**

**Me: ME! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Ramen, Gym, and The Shadow

**Hey guys! *gets ready for the rocks and/or flaming object that may or may not come* I'M SORRY! I'm SO SORRY FOR being MIA for too long… Anyway, I'm going to try some new things . I'll tell you them. I'll put up a recap, and add some funny things that I found while looking around profiles. And lastly I don't own Naruto, or it's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Oh, and PS. Remember Sakura's schedule? Well, me being such a dumb writer, forgot about it! IKR? Me? The story's writer! Anyway, here is the real one! :3**

**Homeroom: Kakashi**

**History: Kurenai**

**Home Ec: Anko**

**Break: **

**Calculus: Asuma**

**Art: Juraiya**

**Lunch: **

**Biology: Orochimaru(Let's pretend he was absent, okay?)**

**Gym: Gai**

_RECAP-_

_"RAMEN! I SMELL RAMEN!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards the smell of his beloved ramen. Everyone followed the ramen obsessed idiot. That is everyone except Temari and Shikamaru._

_"DAMN YOU NARUTO! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR MY BABY!" Temari screamed as she chased the blonde-haired boy to kill him._

_"*Sigh* Troublesome woman." Shikamaru drawled as he ran after his nutty girlfriend._

PRESENT-

"It's close! I smell it!" Naruto exclaimed as he anxiously sniffed the air.

"Why are following you into the forest?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because I smell ramen!" Naruto replied.

"Didn't you bring some for lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"I did. But I got hungry on the way here." Naruto Explained.

"DOBE!" Sasuke screamed as raised his arm to hit the ramen obsessed moron, but was stopped short by the blonde's outburst.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted as he pounced, or tried to pounce on an unknown person. "Itai!" Naruto screamed as his ass came into contact with the cold, hard ground, but he quickly recovered, and lunged for the bowl of ramen a few feet from him.

'Not my ramen!' thought Suterusu as he tackled Naruto to the ground. Suterusu then quickly got up, walked over to the steaming bowl of ramen, and started eating.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed in despair as he watched the black wolf pup finish eating the ramen, and walk away as if nothing happened.

"Why'd you scream Naruto-san?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"MY BABY!" Temari screamed as she gave Sakura a bear hug, and the blonde just replied to the pinkette's question.

"He ate the ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes showed anime tears.

"It was Suterusu's to begin with Naruto-san." Sakura replied, unfortuneatly not oblivious to Temari's vice-like grip, but clearly oblivious to the blonde's despair. But just because she's not aware, doesn't mean our hilarious inner isn't. **:3**

"Do you have more Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a hopeful gaze on the pinkette. She was about to answer, but her inner had something else in mind.

**'Ne Saki-chan!'**

'Yes Inner me?'

**'Tell him we don't have any more!' Inner ordered.**

'Why? We more ramen in our backpack.' Sakura stated.

**'Trust me! It'll be really funny!' Inner Sakura said as she allowed her evil smirk turn into a cheshire cat's grin.**

'Okay!' Sakura agreed.

"Sorry Naruto-san, but I don't have anymore ramen." Sakura apologized. Naruto's face went blank for a few seconds, then out of nowhere tears started to appear.

Not the '**I fell down, and this bitch made fun of me**' tears.

It was the '**I saw my bestfriend and my boyfriend fucking at a party, and when I told her that I saw them she said "Well he deserves more than a bitch like you"'**tears.

"Naruto-kun! Calm down!" Hinata tried to talk to her boyfriend, but nothing worked, then out of nowhere Sakura asked.

"Hey Naruto-san what's your favorite part of gardening?"

Nobody said anything, then Ino spoke,

"Sakura-chan I don't think—" She was cut off by the blonde who, miraculously, recovered from his ramen breakdown.

"That's easy Sakura-chan! I like to get down and dirty with my hoe!" Naruto announced as he hugged Hinata, who, by the way, started blushing like 20 different shades of red.

"Naruto!" Neji growled.

"Hold on Neji. Hinata, let's meet after school so we could get some…," Hinata turned as red as a tomato, and so did Neji, but from anger. "…RAMEN!" He finished.

"NARUTO!" Neji yelled.

"Yeah Neji?" Naruto asked, oblivious of the killing intent coming from the long-haired Hyuuga.

"Run."

"Wha—"

"Run hard, and fast." Neji ordered as he pointed towards the school.

"Okay!" Naruto said as he ran like he was being chased by the devil himself, which he was.

"They must really like running huh?" Sakura asked.

"…"

The bell rang, and everybody headed to class.

"Bye bye now!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed her stuff, and ran away in lightning speed. While the two foxes disappeared just as soon as Sakura did.

'This girl's interesting." Sasuke thought as his eyes followed the pink-haired blob running back to school.

"Hey. Tell me what's Sakura's next class." Sasuke asked, more like demanded, the girls.

"Why Uchiha? Interested?" Asked a smirking lazy genius.

"Tch." Was the Uchiha's reply.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Shikamaru replied with a smug smirk. His smirk got even smugger, if that's possible, when he saw Sasuke's eye's twitch.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as stormed off to class.

"This will be an interesting year." The cloud watcher mused as he, and his girlfriend walked to class.

'I'm late! I'm late! OH MY GOSH I'M LATE!' Were the words that were in here head. Well those words, and her Inner screaming,

**'WHAT? I'M LATE! RUN BITCH RUN! DON'T YOU DARE STOP RUNNING!'**

'I know!' Sakura screamed at her inner self as she ran towards her next class, which happened to be gym, AND which also happened to be taught by non other than the green spandex wearing, mini-me having, youthful ranting the Almighty Might Guy! Eh jokes. He isn't liked people! Everybody HATES him! **(Unless ofcourse you include Lee.)**Anyway… Back to the story!

Sakura made it to gym without getting a late slip. Probably because they didn't notice her. Why wouldn't they have noticed her you ask? Well I'll tell you. Might Guy was giving another one of his 'Youthful' speeches, and can you guess who was helping? Yes you guessed right! It was… SASUKE!... Okay, okay I was joking. It was, obviously, Lee. Almost immediately after his speech Guy said he had another announcement. Everyone in the gym groaned out loud. Well everyone except Sakura, who, ran into the locker rooms to get dressed.

"Okay my youthful students! I am required to give you a warning about a dangerous gang member so that your youthful lives will not be in jeopardy!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone just rolled their eyes. "They told me to warn you, my youthful students, that there is an extremely dangerous, and not to mention unyouthful criminal that is taking away the lives of youthful students like yourselves. And not only youthful students my class, but youthful adults too! So you must be careful, or your youth shall be taken away from you!" At this point everyone in the gym was staring, wide-eyed, at Guy. Then Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto, my youthful blond-haired ramen lover?" Guy asked.

"What's this criminal's name?" He asked.

"Well they tell me this criminal is called 'The Shadow' **(I know I know. Cliché right?)**." He answered.

"Well is it a boy or girl?" Now it was Tenten's turn to speak. Guy thought for a minute before responding.

"Well we're really not sure. Nobody actually knows, and everybody who has ever met 'The Shadow' is either dead, or in an asylum."

"Why were they in an asylum?" Deidara asked**(yes, he's in this class too. And so is Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, and 1 more member! Guess who!).**

"Well they say that 'The Shadow' tortured them to the brink of insanity." Guy replied. The room was tense, and even Guy stopped his rambling on about youth thing to be serious for a moment.

"Well… Why do they him, or her, 'The Shadow'?." Gai turned to face the solemn face of a certain blonde-haired ramen lover. The green clad teacher opened his mouth to reply, but someone beat him to it.

"Because that's all they've seen of him. A shadow…"

**Okay what do you guys think?**

LEARN CHINESE IN 5 MINUTES  
**Say the words out loud.  
**1) That's not right... ...Sum Ting Wong  
2) Are you harboring a fugitive? ...Hu Yu Hai Ding  
3) See me ASAP... ...Kum Hia Nao  
4) Stupid Man... ... Dum Fuk  
5) Small Horse... ...Tai Ni Po Ni  
6) Did you go to the Beach?...Wai Yu So Tan  
7) I bumped into a coffee table...Ai Bang Mai Fa Kin Ni  
8) I think you need a face lift...Chin Tu Fat  
9) It's very dark in here...Wao So Dim  
10) I thought you were on a diet...Wai Yu Mun Ching  
11) This is a tow away zone...,No Pah King  
12) Our meeting is next week...Wai Yu Kum Nao  
13) Staying out of sight...Le i Ying Lo  
14) He's cleaning his automobile...Wa Shing Ka  
15) Your body odor is offensive...Yu Stin Ki Pu  
16) Great... ...Fa Kin Su Pah

**I'm Sorry! I know that I am a horrible person! ;~; Don't get mad at me.**


	7. Volleyball Equals Danger

**Hey! Please don't be mad at me for not updating for, like, 5 months! Oh, and please read the author's note in my last chapter! Anywayz, here's the chapter that I should've written, like a months ago. And DISCLAIMER: Naruto does not belong to me… **

_Sakura's Schedule:(I'm posting this up because I confused myself)_

_**Homeroom: Kakashi**_

_**History: Kurenai**_

_**Home Ec: Anko**_

_**Break: **_

_**Calculus: Asuma**_

_**Art: Juraiya**_

_**Lunch: **_

_**Biology: Orochimaru(Let's pretend he was absent in the last chapters, okay?)**_

_**Gym: Gai**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

**(Author Notes)**

_Recap:_

_"Well they tell me this criminal is called 'The Shadow'__**(I know I know. Cliché right?)**__." He answered._

_"Well is it a boy or girl?" Now it was Tenten's turn to speak. Guy thought for a minute before responding._

_"Well we're really not sure. Nobody actually knows, and everybody who has ever met 'The Shadow' is either dead, or in an asylum."_

_"Why were they in an asylum?" Deidara asked__**(yes, he's in this class too. And so is Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, and 1 more member! Guess who!).**_

_"Well they say that 'The Shadow' tortured them to the brink of insanity." Guy replied. The room was tense, and even Guy stopped his rambling on about youth thing to be serious for a moment. _

"_Well… Why do they him, or her, 'The Shadow'?." Gai turned to face the solemn face of a certain blonde-haired ramen lover. The green clad teacher opened his mouth to reply, but someone beat him to it._

"_Because that's all they've seen of him. A shadow…"_

Present:

Everyone turned to face the pink-haired student. Her normally expressive eyes were currently shrouded by shadows. Naruto blinked. "How do you know that Sakura-chan?", Sakura looked at him, her eyes their normal emerald green, "Oh, I just heard some people talking about it. No biggie." Everyone seemed to accept this answer. So they turned their heads to the green-clad sensei.

Gai, seeing that his students were paying attention to him again, grinned. "Well, enough of this terribly unyouthful talk! Let us train so that our flames of youth shall burn brighter!" Lee happily joined his sensei in crying tears of joy, while watching a flaming sunset. Everyone sweatdropped at this strange, yet incredibly typical, display.

Sakura sighed in relief. _'That was too close…' _Inner Sakura growled at her. **'You're telling me! Fuck! They were suspicious for a moment, weren't they?' **Sakura shook her head at her inner as she headed to her new friends. _'Well they aren't anymore. They've probably forgotten about it by now.' _ Sakura smiled as Ino waved at her. "Hey Sweetie! We're gonna play volleyball!" Sakura grinned, and ran over to them. **'But how long will it take for them to remember, and for their suspicion to grow?'**

Sakura didn't answer her inner, but she had a feeling that she already knew the answer. "So, who's playing who Ino-chan?" Ino gave a little smirk. "Well, it's girlfriends versus boyfriends. I don't know about Shikamaru though. That lazy bastard is so…" Ino had a little trouble finding a word. "Lazy, right?" The two girls shared a giggle. "Hey Ino! Shika's gonna be playing with us!"

The two girls turned to face Temari. Ino looked confused. "How'd you get that lazy bastard to do that?" Temari winked at the beach blonde. "I have my ways." They shared a knowing smile. Sakura looked at the two utterly baffled. "How did she get him to do that?" Then Sakura's eyes widened. "I know!" She had on her 'haha-I-win' smile. Both the blondes were worried. Was their Sakura already corrupted by their idiot friends? "You said if he didn't play with us you'd cut his hair!" The two blondes shared sighs of relief. "Yes Sakura. That's exactly what I said to him. You're good at this guessing thing." Sakura blushed at the praise.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Sakura needs someone!" Both Temari and Sakura looked over at Ino. "Well, since it's boyfriend versus girlfriend, Sakura needs someone to be her 'boyfriend.'." Sakura just shook her head. "No need Ino-chan. I'll just sit this one out." Ino shook her head at the rose-haired teenager. "No. I will not allow that." Ino looked around the gym, took a deep breathe, and shouted, "WHO HERE WANTS TO BE SAKURA'S BOYFRIEND?" Immediately all the boys, and maybe some girls, ran over to Sakura screaming "I WILL!".

Suddenly, Sakura was lost in a sea of boys. Ino and Temari stared wide-eyed at the crowd surrounding their friend. "SAKURA!" The blondes screamed, teary-eyed, as they ran over to her friend. On the sidelines, Shikamaru sadly shook his head, and sighed. "Troublesome. Now I have to go save them."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With The Rest Of The Group**

"What's happening over there?" Everyone turned their head to look at a sea of people. "Oh no. So I wasn't hearing things." Neji looked at his girlfriend. Tenten smiled, and explained. "Well, I heard someone shout _'WHO WANTS TO BE SAKURA'S BOYFRIEND?'_, but I thought I was just hearing things." Everyone's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and terror. The first one to snap out of it was, surprisingly, Naruto. "We have to save Sakura-chan!" Everyone agreed, and sprung into action.

Neji became the leader of the group, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Everyone readily listened to Neji's plan to get their Cherry Blossom back, except for him. Seeing Sasuke's, Neji couldn't help but taunt him. "What's wrong Uchiha? Sulking because I'm better than you, yet again?" The only reply Neji got was a growl, and a famous Uchiha death glare.

Naruto, dressed in full army garb, came between the two, and shouted. "Quit your stupid fighting! Sakura-chan is out there getting trampled by fanboys! No Cherry Blossom shall get left behind!" Hinata stood beside him, sporting a cop outfit, and 'Mmmed' in agreement. The rest of the group nodded, and looked towards the sea of fanboys. Everyone in the group was holding some sort of weapon. They were holding bats, tennis rackets, and dumbbells, but Naruto's weapon was a little different. "Dobe, why the hell do you have a towel?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised that he asked that question. "It's my weapon! Duh!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How the hell is a towel a weapon." A grin appeared on Naruto's face. "I'll show you, Teme!" With that Naruto twisted his towel, and hit Sasuke on the ass with it.

Since Uchiha's are 'manly-men' Sasuke didn't make a sound. Instead, he gave Naruto the only glare that could affect him. It was the 'you-SO-did-not-just-do-that-Now-I'm-gonna-have-to-kill-you' look. Seeing this, **(P.S. Naruto's face was like this 0.o) **Naruto turned towards the, now, ocean of fanboys, and screamed "FOR OUR CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Everyone else, except for Sasuke, followed. Looking at his group of friends, Sasuke shook his head, and followed their lead.

A certain pineapple-haired genius, a blonde with four ponytails, and a pink-haired student were sitting under the bleachers. Looking at her new friends, Sakura asked "Shouldn't we tell them that I'm here?" The other two shook their heads. "It'll be too troublesome. If you just announce that you're here, then the fanboys are going to run towards you. Besides, Ino will be blamed for this whole thing. She's so troublesome." Temari grinned at her boyfriend, before looking at Sakura. "Yeah! Ino deserves to take the blame! Because of her you were almost killed! Plus, now can't play volleyball! You didn't need a boyfriend, we could've gotten Sasuke, Sai, or Shino to play!" The pink-haired student shook her head with a smile. "You've got a point there." Just then, Inner Sakura peered in. **"A point! It should be a fucking fact! I think I broke a nail!" **Sakura mentally sweatdropped at her Inner's words, but didn't say, or think anything.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YAY! I finished this chapter! I hope you guys aren't mad at me for being away for too long.**

**NOW! It's time for the fun corner!**

ONLY IN AMERICA...  
...can a pizza get to your house faster than an ambulance  
...are there handicap parking spaces in front of ice-skating rinks  
...sick people go to the back of Walgreens to get their medicine, while healthy people get their cigarettes at the front  
...people buy hotdogs in packs of 10 and hotdog buns in packs of 8  
...the banks leave both vaults open and then chain the pens to the counter  
...people order a double cheese burger, large fries, and a diet coke  
...people leave cars worth thousands of dollars in the driveways and keep their junk in garages  
...people use answering machines to screen calls and then have call waiting so they won't miss the calls from someone they don't want to talk to in the first place  
...is the word "politics" used to describe the process so well; "Poli-" in latin means "many" and "tics" mean "blood-sucking creatures


End file.
